bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 2: Take Two (FluffyYoshi)
ON HIATUS Big Brother 2: Take Two is the second Big Brother season by FluffyYoshi. The season features fourteen houseguests, along with two potential houseguests competing for the half million dollar prize. The house is themed after a movie theatre/studio. It was preceded by Mystery Island and followed by North vs. South. Twists *'BB Plot Twist' - The main twist of the season, the BB Plot Twist will unleash a new twist on the houseguests each week. The twists will be decided randomly by the first Head of Household, represented by movies and putting them in order for which eviction they will appear in. **'Fifteenth Houseguest' - One of the secret houseguests will enter the house and become the fifteenth houseguest. They will play like any other houseguest, being eligible to win competitions and get evicted. **'Sixteenth Houseguest' - The other secret houseguests will enter the house and become the sixteenth houseguest. They will play like any other houseguest, being eligible to win competitions and get evicted. **'Triple Heads of Household' - During the week, three people will become Head of Household, and each of them will nominate one person each for eviction. **'Amethyst Power of Veto' - The houseguest that wins this special veto, replacing the Golden Power of Veto will be able to use the veto up to three times, not only being able to veto nominations, but re-nominations. **'Double Veto' - During the regular Power of Veto competition, two Golden Power of Vetoes will be up for grabs, allowing for two people to come off the block if both are used. **'Boomerang Eviction' - When activated at the beginning of the week it is chosen, whoever was just evicted will come back into the house, receiving immunity for week because they were just evicted. **'Room of Isolation' - The Head of Household of the week will be isolated for the week, not knowing of the events going on during the week, and choosing their nominations based off of what happened in weeks prior. **'Backwards Week' - If activated, the week will go backwards, with nominations happening by a vote, followed by the Power of Veto, a re-nomination vote if necessary, and a Head of Household competition, with the Head of Household choosing to evict someone. **'Public Voting Week' - If activated, the week will go normally, except the person evicted will be chosen by the public, instead of the houseguests potentially shaking up the game as the target would not go home. **'Team Battle' - Houseguests will be split up into two teams and face off against each other in a special team competition. The losing team will have to either play in a competition or have a regular week of Big Brother, only consisting of them depending on how many people are left in the house. **'Ghostly Co-Heads of Household' - Returning from Mystery Island, the two latest evicted houseguests will become the new Co-Heads of Household, each nominating one person for the week and replacing them if the veto is used. **'House's Detective' - Also returning from Mystery Island, the House's Detective twist will return to the house for one week allowing the houseguests to compete in an extra competition to able to nominate a third person. Houseguests } | | |- | | | |} } | | | |- | | | | |} Potential Houseguests } | |} Weekly History Week 1 Julie Chen welcomes the viewers back to another season of Big Brother. The audience cheers and following that, she announces that this season, will be filled with grueling twists that houseguests will have to be smart and play well enough to overcome. Julie then says that on the first night, the biggest twist ever will be unleashed and that the first Head of Household will already be crowned. The first seven houseguests come onto the stage consisting of Adeflake, Austin, Brian, Liz, Sarah, Calvin, and Maria, excited about entering the house. Julie lets them all in and they walk in to a grand red carpet, along with stanchions blocking the wall. They head into the kitchen and find out it is themed after a concession stand, with the room having popcorn dispensers on the wall, and the kitchen being filled with snacks and tickets. They head into the bedrooms, each being themed after a time period, one in black and white representing the mid-1900s, while the other room is sci-fi themed, representing a future era. After this small tour, houseguests get to know each other, with Austin, Brian and Calvin instantly clicking. Julie then lets the rest of the houseguests in, consisting of Allan, Gino, Haylee, Kevin, Marcus, Meaghan, and Michelle. They run inside, meeting all the houseguests already inside. Everyone exchanges hugs and kisses, and explore the house even more. After all of this, Julie asks everyone to gather in the living room. She tells them about how they will be competing in their first Head of Household right away. She instructs them all to head to the backyard. Everyone goes to the backyard, to find their first Head of Household challenge. They all cheer and get ready. Most people don't want to win the challenge, although a small few do. Michelle, one of those few tries her hardest to prove herself to her fellow houseguests, and she ends up succeeding winning the first Head of Household. Everyone congratulates her, telling her she did an amazing job. After that, the fourteen houseguests head inside to see what they are going to do next. After coming inside, Big Brother asks Michelle to come upstairs into the room beside the Head of Household room to make a big decision. Nervous, Michelle heads upstairs, with the other thirteen wishing her the best of luck. After heading inside, Big Brother instructs her to order the twelve movies, each representing twists. Big Brother also states that if a movie has a sequel, it must be ranked after the first movie. Michelle decides to put all twelve of them in an order, unsure of what to do with them. In the end, she makes her decision and goes downstairs. Julie tells everyone to gather in the living room. She tells them about the BB Plot Twist twist, and how each eviction, a new twist will be unleashed on the house, the order depending on the order that Michelle put it in. She also says that Michelle had no idea what the twists were, only what movies represented them. The movie that represents them, will be played in the living room when it's time for it to be activated. With that, Julie leaves them and the first movie starts playing, it's name being Les Trois Chats. It shows three rich, noble, French cats sitting in a lavish room, talking about nominating other cats to be beheaded. The twist, called the Triple Heads of Household would allow the second and third place contestants in the Head of Household become Heads of Household with the original one, each nominating one person. Brian and Kevin, who placed second and third respectively stood up and acknowledged that they were now Heads of Household. Everyone is still in shock from the bombshell of events, and they get ready to continue meeting each other. Brian, Kevin, and Michelle meet in the parlor to talk about their plans for the week. Michelle suggests that they should each choose two people that they don't want on the block, and then they can choose whoever they want from the pool of people not chosen. Brian says that he wants them not to nominate Austin and Calvin, while Kevin says Adeflake and Gino. Michelle finishes off with Maria and Meaghan, leaving them with Allan, Haylee, Liz, Marcus, and Sarah. The group agrees that those five are the minority and that they should probably get rid of one of the stronger ones. Michelle says that getting rid of Marcus would be a good idea, but if they nominate him, he is in the veto, while if they don't, he's not. Kevin suggests they nominate the three girls, and say that if they win the veto, just keep it the same and get rid of the strongest one. The three say that they can be the mastermind of the mega alliance, and they people they want to keep safe, are helping them get further. In the bedroom, Marcus, Austin, and Sarah talk to each other. Marcus says that he likes the three, and that they could be a good trio. Austin suggests they can get together with Calvin and Brian, two people he's good with, and become a good group of five. Sarah likes the idea and hopes that the group can move along in the future. Calvin walks in, and agrees on the idea of this alliance, and that they just need to get Brian on board. Calvin runs to get Brian and brings him into the room. Brian, realizing that the people his closest allies want to align with are the two biggest targets this week, lies to Marcus and Sarah, saying that he'd love to, while in actuality, he isn't. The majority alliance, consisting of Adeflake, Austin, Brian, Calvin, Gino, Kevin, Maria, Meaghan, and Michelle meet in the Head of Household room to discuss nominations. They decide that the group should decide who should be the three nominations, and if there is any kind of backdoor target planned. After a general consensus, it is agreed that Haylee, Liz, and Sarah will go on the block, with Marcus as a potential backdoor target if one of the three win the Power of Veto, if not, then Sarah goes home and Marcus goes home the following week. The nomination ceremony begins with the three Heads of Household coming down the stairs, each with their own keyboxes with one key in the each of them. Brian turns his key first, revealing Haylee as his nomination. He explains that they haven't bonded yet, and that he wishes her luck in the Power of Veto. Michelle turns her key to reveal Sarah as her nomination. She says that Sarah seems like a strong competitor, and the strong competitors need to go early this season. Finally, Kevin turns his key, revealing Liz as his nomination. He says that Liz is simply someone that isn't very likable and comes off as rude most of the time. Liz is stunned at this personal attack and doesn't know what to do. The ceremony is ended, and the three girls nominated are not too happy about the position they are currently in. Liz asks Kevin how she comes off as rude and why he nominated her for such a petty reason. He says that she is annoying and that he'd honestly prefer it if he had to jump off a cliff, rather than talking to her. She walks away crying, unsure of why he hates her for no reason, considering she has done nothing to him. She goes to Sarah to give her some comfort, and Sarah says that they have campaign against Haylee if the three end up on the block together at the end of the week because herself and Liz are a good power duo. Part of the majority alliance hang out in the pool, and say that their plan is going perfectly, and it doesn't matter if one of them wins the veto because they can just get rid of Marcus. The group is excited for the weeks to come, because all of them are confirmed to go to jury if they have to get rid of five people. Slightly ruining the mood, Adeflake states that if one of the minority wins Head of Household, or a twist goes in their favor, then they can be screwed. The group says that as long as the twists are something they can take advantage of, it should be okay. The veto competition begins without any selection, as there were three nominees and three Heads of Household. Michelle, Sarah, and Kevin take a short lead, and after realizing that Sarah would most likely beat them, they throw it to her, letting her win the Power of Veto and the ability to take herself off the block, securing herself safety for the week. Sarah is super excited that she is off the block, and hopes that Liz stays and her alliance members don't go up. Sarah talks to Michelle about who she will be nominating in her own place. Michelle says that might nominate Marcus, not knowing that Sarah is somewhat tight with Marcus. Sarah suggests nominating someone like Allan because he is a huge outcast, and seems like if his back is against the wall, he can and will do something unpredictable. Michelle says that Allan seems like a better target for later on in the game, and even good as a potential goat, so it's better to keep him. Sarah realizes that Michelle will nominate Marcus no matter what, so she realizes she has to get Allan riled up against Michelle to get him nominated. Allan and Marcus are talking to each other and Sarah comes in to tell them about what Michelle said to her. She tries to get Allan all riled up, but Allan stays calm, knowing that if he goes up on the block, Liz or Haylee will most likely go home, as they are much larger threats than him. Sarah, realizing that nothing is going in her favor, retreats in her bed, feeling down about not having as much control as she wanted. Austin and Calvin talk about how Sarah is scrambling a lot even though she isn't on the block. Austin suspects it's because of her huge status as a target, along with someone she is somewhat close to going on the block. Calvin says that he'd rather work with Sarah, Marcus, and Liz rather than the big group they're with. Austin agrees, but says that if they're in the majority, it's better that they stay that way so they can go further in the game. The veto ceremony begins, with Sarah standing up, telling Liz and Haylee not to give a speech as it's quite obvious she is using the Power of Veto on herself. She then asks Michelle to name a replacement nomination. Michelle stands up, and nominates Marcus, much to Sarah's dismay. Marcus plops down on the nomination couch, knowing that he is the biggest target of the three on the block. The veto ceremony is ended and everyone heads their own ways. Adeflake talks to the camera about how she really doesn't like her alliance, and how she plans to throw the next few challenges to minimize her target and not have to keep full ties with the alliance. When the time comes, she plans to get rid of the other two trios, both filled with very threatening players. She hopes that her plans go into motion, and herself and a goat can got to the finals together, guaranteeing herself the prize money. Sarah campaigns for Marcus in the Head of Household room, saying that it'd be better if he stated and Haylee left because Haylee seems to be very out of the loop and not such a good person to bring along for the ride, while Marcus would be forever grateful if he is saved by everyone. The group doesn't consider this idea, and try to convince her that this craziness she's putting herself through for Marcus is only severely hurting her game. She leaves the room, and everyone agrees she needs to go next because she's very, very stubborn. In the parlor, Maria and Meaghan chat about their home lives. A spark of romance begins to ignite and the two begin cuddling, starting off the first showmance of the season. The two decide that they should keep it a secret because they're already in a powerful alliance of three, and their status as a showmance could be seen as even more threatening to other houseguests on the outer rings of the alliance. They're exicted to see their romance blossom throughout the season, and hope the two are in the Final 2. Julie welcomes the audience and the viewers to the first eviction night, saying that it's bound to be an exciting one, because the second twist of the BB Plot Twist will be revealed to them right after the eviction. She asks everyone to gather in the living room for the eviction. Marcus, Liz, and Haylee give their pleas, each saying that it's too early for their journey to be done and they want to stay. Julie asks everyone to vote in the Diary Room, and one by one they all go. By a vote of 6-2-0, with Sarah and Allan voting to evict Haylee, Marcus was evicted from the house. He said his goodbyes, took his things, and left. Voting History Notes * : The first twist was unleashed on the house, making three people Heads of Household rather than the regular one, with each of them getting to nominate one person. Trivia *All the houseguests from this season were previously used in the now cancelled, Survivor: Okinawa on the Survivor Fanon Wiki. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Big Brother Category:FluffyYoshi's fanons